civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamehameha (Civ5)
Kamehameha (c. 1758-1819) was the first king of a unified Hawaii from 1795 AD to 1819 AD. In-Game In Civilization V he is the leader of Polynesia. He speaks the Hawaiian language. In the background is a nice, several houses and two boats. Capital: Honolulu Unique Unit: '''Maori Warrior '''Unique Improvement: Moai Unique Ability: ''' Wayfinding '''Voice Actor: University of Hawaii scholar 'AI Traits' Kamehameha has a decent chance to win through any method but he will most likely try to win a culture victory. His unique improvement, the Moai, helps significantly in that route. Kamehameha will have a small offensive army but a substantial defensive force. He also will have one of the dominant naval forces in the game. Kamehameha will seek to build cities on the coasts of continents and islands before settling inland. Kamehameha will often try to declare friendship and has a high loyalty rating. This combined with his high friendship rating gives him a buddy level of over 9000. Kamehameha will turn hostile to warmongers. 'History: (work in progress)' 'Lines: (work in progress)' Intro: Greetings and blessings upon you, friend. I am Kamehameha, Great King of this strand of islands. (Aloha pumehana a ho'omaika'i 'ia 'oe, e ke hoa. 'O au 'o Kamehameha, ka Mō'ī o kēia lālani moku.) Attacked:? Declares War: The ancient fire flashing across the sky is what proclaimed that this day would come, though I had foolishly hoped for a different outcome. (O ka 'ölapa 'ana a'e o ke ahi i ka lani ka i wänana i ka hikina mai o kēia lä, 'oiai mana'olana hewa au i kekahi hopena 'oko'a.) Defeated: The hard-shelled crab yields, and the lion lies down to sleep. Kanaloa deity comes for me now. (Hā'awipio 'ela ka pai'ea, a moe ihola ka liona. Eia a'e 'o Kanaloa ke ki'i mai nei.) HateHello: Oh, it's you. (Tsä, 'o 'oe kä.) HateLet's Hear It 1: Well, what do you want? (He aha kāu?) HateLet'sHearIt 2: And? (A) HateLet'sHearIt 3: Go on. (E ho'omau aku.) HateNo 1: That's not possible acceptable. ('A'ole hiki.) HateNo 2: You cannot be serious so! ('A'ole kä!) HateNo 3: What the. . .? ('He aha lä ho'i kau?) HateYes 1: Yes, so be it. ('Ae, pëlä nö.) HateYes 2: Yes, I suppose I must. ('Ae, he pono nö paha.) NeutralHello: Welcome, friend! (Aloha mai, e ke hoa!) NeutralLet'sHearIt 1: Of course, proceed! ('Ā 'oia, e ho'omau aku!) NeutralLet'sHearIt 2: I'm listening. (Ke ho'olohe nei au.) NeutralLet'sHearIt 3: What is it, my friend? (He aha kāu, e ke hoa?) NeutralNo 1: Certainly not. (Laughing) ('A'ole kä!) NeutralNo 2: We group will have to decline. (E pono ana mäkou e hö'ole aku.) NeutralYes 1: It is agreed, that's it! ('Ae, 'ā 'oia!) Neutral Yes 2: Excellent! (Maika'i!) Neutral Yes 3: Just like that. (Pëlä nö.) Peaceful: Perhaps the stars were mistakenly placed…I will consult my Kahunas priests. (Kau hewa a'ela paha nä hökü o ka lani…E kükä ana au me nä kāhuna.) Request: Come, let our people feast together! (He mai, e pä'ina pü ka po'e o käua!) Intro Greetings and blessings be upon you, Kamehameha the Great, chosen by the heavens to unite your scattered peoples. Oh mighty King, you were the first to bring the Big Island of Hawai’I under one solitary rule in 1791 AD. This was followed with the merging of all the remaing islands under your standard in 1810. As the first King of Hawai’I, you standardized the legal and taxation systems and instituted the Mamalahoe Kanawai, an edict protecting civilians in times of war. You ensured the continued unification and sovereignty of the islands by your strong laws and deeds, even after your death in 1819. Oh wise and exalted King, your people wish for a kingdom of their own once more and require a leader of unparalleled greatness! Will you answer their call and don the mantle of the Lion of the Pacific! Will you build a kingdom that stands the test of time? Category:Leaders (Civ 5) Category:Leaders Category:Civilization V Category:Characters